1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle attachments for cardboard boxes, and more particularly, to handle attachments with spring loaded leaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to see cardboard boxes full of computer paper in the modern offices. Printers guzzle an enormous amount of paper everyday requiring the movement of these relatively heavy boxes frequently. This task is usually done by female clerks and broken fingernails is frequently the aftermath. A known prior art structure directed to a package lifting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,952 issued to Monzain in 1978. Monzain's package lifter describes two laterally spaced pairs of jaw levers, including gripping members, that are adapted to grip a case interposed between the jaw levers. For computer paper boxes, however, this mechanism would need to be removed each time that the paper is going to be used in order for the paper to be able to be pulled out. Also, it requires considerable gripping pressure on the part of the user which is incompatible with the average female computer operator.
Other patents disclosing related subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. However, it is believed that none of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.